dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wuerhosaurus
Despite popularly being shown with short, rounded plates, the original fossils were actually broken, creating this illusion, and their actually shape is currently unknown. General Statistics *Name: homheni *Name Meaning: Wuerho's Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Early Cretaceous *Classification: Stegosauria --> Stegosauridae --> Stegosaurinae *Place Found: China, Mongolia *Describer: Dong, 1973 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1000 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 新綠の劍士 **English: The Tender Fencer **Taiwanese: 新綠劍士 *Altered Forms: Alpha Wuerhosaurus Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 023-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (028-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (031-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (036-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (020-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (020-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (027-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (018-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (015-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card *English **2nd Edition (New; 023-竜; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (028-竜; Defense Type) **4th Edition (031-竜; Defense Type) **5th Edition (036-竜; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (020-竜; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (027-竜; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (018-竜; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 023-竜; Defense Type) **3rd Edition (031-竜; Defense Type) **4th Edition (036-竜; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (020-竜; Crisis Type) **Series 2 1st Edition+ (020-竜; Crisis Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (027-竜; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (018-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg WuerhoJap4th.jpg|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Wuerhosaurus Card 5.png|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Wuerhosaurus Card 2.gif|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Wuerho2nd.jpg|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Wuerho2ndback.jpg|Back of Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Wuerho3rd (1).JPG|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Wuerho3rd (2).JPG|Back of Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Wuerho5th.jpg|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Wuerho5thback.jpg|Back of Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Wuerhosaurus Card 3.png|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) WuerhoS22nd.jpg|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) WuerhoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Wuerhosaurus Card 4.png|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) WuerhoS23rdback.jpg|Back of Wuerhosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) WuerhoTai4th.jpg|Wuerhosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Wuerhosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-052/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Wuerhosaurus *Abilities: ;Up: +300 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +300 Power. Resting Wuerhosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-028/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Ally :While you have another Earth Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur gains Quake. (At the end of each of your opponent's turns, they lose 2 Life Points.) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: せなかに四角いほねの板がならんだ草食恐竜だ。ステゴサウルスのなかまだ **English: A herbivore with rectangular plates on its back. Related to Stegosaurus. **Taiwanese: 在背部有著許多四角骨板的草食恐龍,是劍龍的同類。 *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *Along with Stegosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Lexovisaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card. Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG